Breaking through
by chaos child
Summary: Will finds a new way to move between worlds (How original) geuss why hes going (sarcasam)
1. The glove

I do not own anything to do with HDM, Philip Pullman does.

Will stood in his room and drained the last of his coffee from the mug by his bed. He glanced out the window at the slowly setting sun and considered how he had got to where he was now. After parting from Lyra two years ago he had never again been happy, he thought of her always, her voice, her laugh, her lips, her eyes. After his mother died a few months later he could no longer bear it. He had lost everyone he had ever loved and was left alone with his daemon Kirjava and Mary for company. He had dreamed of Lyra every night after that, she haunted his dreams, always just out of reach, never with him and always crying.

Those dreams had pushed him too far, he had to see her again, at first he had no idea how to. Iorek had the skill to repair the knife, but he was a world away, so with Mary's reluctant help Will had made what he now had strapped to his right hand.

It was a glove, made of loose black leather, with inlaid circuitry inlaid across its surface and thick wires running from the fingertips, across his arm and into the pack strapped to his back, within the grey metallic box was Mary's machine. Will had seen it before it was finished, it held the broken pieces of the Subtle Knife in a curricular chamber. Will didn't know exactly how it worked, but it used the knife's powers to punch through reality, rather than cut as the knife had. It no longer opened to the abyss, so Mary had told him. That meant no Dust loss and no spectres 

He trusted her judgement and he was about to use it at last.

He turned the dial on the wrist of the glove and punched forward with his fist.

There was a loud thump, and the room seemed to blur as a hole opened where his fist had punched. Not the clean hole made by the knife but a swirling vortex of blue and white. There was no point delaying it any longer Will thought. He leapt through the hole.

As he did one name was in his mind 'Lyra'.

Please R&R and I might write some more chapters if I feel like it.


	2. Fear

I do not own anything to do with HDM, Philip Pullman does.

I'm surprised I got any reviews for this, after posting the first chapter I re-read it and I was ashamed of how bad it was, but by semi-popular demand (and the fact no one has reviewed my fic "Breach") I shall continue.

'Bugger'

That word bounced off the insides of Will's head as he stared out at the unfamiliar landscape around him, the darkness of night blanketing dry hard plains as far as he cloud see. He cursed his haste to find Lyra and looked down at Kirjava, who wore a sympathetic look.

"It could be worse" she said.

Will glared at his daemon, with a look that said 'I don't care'. He looked at the glove on his right hand and the dial on the wrist, it was set at what would be 12 o'clock on a watch.

The pack on his back housing the knife was beginning to feel extremely heavy and Will was sure he could feel his knees weaken as he spoke.

"Where are we then?" Will squinted, trying to make out something on the horizon.

"Why do you expect me to know?" Kirjava answered with a hint of offence in her voice.

Will shrugged, not really listening to her, he was now sure there was something on the horizon, getting bigger, as if it was moving towards them. He couldn't make out what it was though, it seemed to sway as if being seen through a heat haze. 

"We should go Kirjava" Will struggled to keep his voice steady as he said this, he didn't like what ever it was that was moving towards them.

"I see it as well you know" she admitted. Will was still unused to the bond he shared with his daemon and he didn't know if he felt relief or embarrassment at her knowledge of his fear.

He looked down and turned the dial on the wrist of the glove, not caring where it turned to. He was surprised at how much fear this shape on the horizon was causing him. He was never cowardly before, he had faced down an armoured bear once. He couldn't bring reason to his fear but he just knew he had to get away from whatever it was.

He drew his fist back, as before, and punched forward. In the large open space the thump was much louder and echoed off into the darkness like thunder.

He hurled himself through the hole before even looking at it, eager to escape the unseen cause of his inexplicable fear and continue his search.

***

Worlds away he was sensed, not watched in the conventional sense, but simply sensed as he passed from one world to the next. 

And the mind that saw him laughed.

***

Plz R&R this. Criticism good! Flames bad! 


End file.
